<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Sands of Time by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797176">Through the Sands of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, MK12 Fic, Mileena Cenetric Fic, Multi, Role Reversal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that kept on bothering me until I finally wrote it out. Basically my own shitty idea of what Mk12 might be as a crappy fanfic. This is probably going to be a Mileena centric fic, as I have always adored her. Updates will be random.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Kang/Kitana, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Sands of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where I'll start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a work that I am doing for fun, but I am not really going at this with a clear story outline. Just an idea that has really been relentless as of late.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Yellow eyes flickered open to be greeted by one of the few stray strands of sunshine that occasionally lit the Outworld's morning. Mileena yawned and stretch in what could be considered a provocative manner had there been anyone in the room with her. Alas there was not, and for that Mileena was glad. Contrary to what might be popular belief she did not particularly enjoy the sight of nervous servants scampering around her in hopes of preserving their own lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Mileena sat up and completed what she thought might be considered a morning routine, as she donned a particularly revealing attire and set to work securing her boots to herself. She thought ever-so briefly to last night, when the empress's beast had set herself upon a political rival. How that one had evaded Mother's wrath for so long was not a question Mileena had thought about much then when she drained their throat of their precious life's juices nor when Skarlet began to eagerly lap them up for her own blood magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     No what she had been thinking during that whole...scenario...might've been considered also as treasonous as the words that had once spewed out of her mother's rival's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>       'I don't want to be an assassin anymore,</em> 'the memory echoed around her once more as she began to brush her hair looking at the complexion that she shared with her sister. As the thought began to dissolve in more general dissatisfied murmuring she began to trace her face with her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Two feral yellow eyes . As bright as Kitana's blue ones or Jade's green ones, but also as unnerving as Skarlet's own red ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       A nose that was identical to Kitana's own. A pair of untainted lips that also mirrored Kitana's lips. Her and her younger sister were truly the mirror image of each other. If one didn't pay close enough attention, they could easily be mixed up. She might even be able to replicate those bluebell orbs if the need ever arose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           As she studied her appearance, a vague memory danced through her mind. A woman in a mask joyfully laughing as she held her, her eyes reflected down from this woman. Her father stood behind her shoulder chuckling with joy as he watched the woman and her. The last time that she saw him, he looked so sad. She missed her father, she wondered how he might react if he met her now. Would he be dissapointed in what she had become ? If she could find enough time to perhaps she could visit the place where she and him use to go, before the empress ripped their home asunder, before Kitana had been a thought, before he died to save Earthrealm.</p>
<p>A <em>knock</em> woke her from what could be considered treacherous thought. "Princess Mileena, the Empress is requesting your presence in her throne room", the timid voice of a servant spoke out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       "I will be there in but a moment," she responded back as elegantly as her still tired mind could manage. Mother usually gave her the courtesy of a little rest after a late night assassination, it was not as though the empress was know for her compassionate nature nor her patience. Checking herself over in the mirror before departing from her chambers , Mileena found the skimpy one piece and thigh high heels were to her liking. However one thing left her naked, the absence of her mask. Although Mileena never knew the real importance of it, having had the mask ingrained in her from a young age, she always felt more bare without it.</p>
<p>         As she walked down the corridor only accompanied by the sounds of her footsteps and the breathe of an occasional guard , Mileena began to ponder what might her mother be calling her down for. She knew that the Mortal Kombat tournament was upcoming, but surely her mother would begin preparations until a few more weeks despite the tournament being a while away still. She didn't come up with an answer to her question in time. As one might expect from a regal queen such as herself, Sindel sat upon a golden throne much more befitting of a body larger than she was. Despite the throne's obvious engulfment of her physical form, Sindel's soul ( or lack thereof a particular dead dissenter might remark) seem to lap at the edges of the throne like a hungry ocean beating on the shores of land.</p>
<p>         "Mother?" Mileena bowed as she greeted the empress. As she stood back up she made her way to stand besides her sisters : Kitana, Skarlet, and Jade. Jade sent her a scathing look, and Kitana seemed rather indifferent to her. This was normal. Skarlet might've greeted her if only she were not enraptured by her empress.</p>
<p>         "Ah, my dearest oldest daughter, I was wondering when you would show up," Sindel greeted her daughter warmly as any mother might, though she made no move to remove herself from her throne instead preferring to remain on it and speak to all of her daughters from a distance. "Has the problem been dealt with?" she asked with a disinterested glare pointed at the suffering Kytinn D'vorah whom had dare spoke ill of her late husband.</p>
<p>        "Yes mother." Mileena answered curtly.</p>
<p>       "Very good. Did you eliminate your target Kitana?" The queen looked at her middle child, who had bowed down to show respect to her mother. </p>
<p>        "Yes mother," Kitana answered. Mileena and Kitana had been close once, before Jade her lost 'twin' sister had shown up out of nowhere. As soon as Jade had shown up, it seemed like the bond that they once shared was severed. Probably never to be mended either, as anytime Mileena would approach them they would simply scoff and disappear to do the empress's biding. Although Mileena inwardly mourned this additional loss, she knew better than to outwardly show any weakness; else she may end up like the rolling Kytinn on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       "My dearest daughters," she smiled down with a smirk at the three woman who she called her daughters "As you know this last Mortal Kombat tournament is the last one needed until we can claim Earthrealm. Due to some minor adjustments, we can initiate it within the next few months". There was a evident joy in her voice as she proclaimed the next tournament. Although Mileena could never understand Sindel's motivation nor lust for power, she nevertheless felt a flurry of emotions rush throughout her as she processed what the woman she called her mother had said.</p>
<p>       Her father had sacrificed himself to save it, were the earthrealmers so weak that they could not honor his sacrifice ? Could they not defend themselves?</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>     "Is there something wrong dearest sister?" Jade coyly asked with a false sweetness. Mileena might not know her true origins, but she knew that Jade had a strong dislike for her. She could not afford to be caught off guard by her younger 'sisters' question.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>      "Of course not Jade, just surprised that everything is coming to fruition so quickly." Mileena answered. "Congratulations mother." She added redirecting her attention to Sindel, who had begun to look irate when the attention deviated from her for too long.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>      "My dearest daughter , I have not yet won. Revenge will be all the more sweeter though for what those abominable earthrealmers did to my husband, and your father." Sindel replied once again joyous about discussing her ambitions.</p>
<p>       The daughters of Sindel stood silently, surely a momentous occasion like this would come with assassinations and orders to be carried out. Even if they were not to be participating in the tournaments, they would be expected to wean out the competition in some way or another. "My dearest daughters, there is much that depends upon the outcome of this tournament. It is for this reason that you will all be kombatants in this tournament," Sindel carefully look them over, "I'm sure everything else goes without saying. You are dismissed".</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>      Mileena slowly made her way back to her rooms, where for a time she could remain undisturbed. Mileena stared up at the ceiling, and pondered what good had Jerrod's sacrifice had been if it was not enough for five hundred years. Perhaps had he been alive he could have reasoned with the empress. Mileena didn't know how much the queen truly 'loved' Jerrod, perhaps he was like her a pawn in the empress's never ending gambit. The obsession ran deep enough to kill her true mother though, and have a child with him. Perhaps it was up to Mileena to honor her father's last actions, and try to preserve Earthrealm.</p>
<p>   Would it last though or would the the defeat of Earthrealm remain inevitable? As Mileena pondered this another knock sounded at her door. With a sigh Mileena rose from her contemplative position to answer it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I probably somewhat mutilated Mileena's character but I think that NRS did that when they infantized her. Also I am not the biggest fan of Evil Sindel, but I have an idea for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>